Can't Forget
by Pen2Computer
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella the first time, in Twilight, he manages to stay away for a whole year. However, even with only one encounter to remember, neither of the two can forget each other. Will fate remain the same, even if it's delayed? R&R please.
1. One year

Disclaimer: If I actually owned anything, would I really be writing it here? Hint: Answer is no.

**Chapter One: **

**Bella Pov:**

One year.

12 months.

365 days.

8760 hours.

One year seems like a long time when written out on paper.

One year _is _a long time.

It's enough time to graduate from your junior year, lose and gain new friends, and even time enough to adjust to your new home.

It's enough time to appreciate your dad, turn down multiple date attemps from certain guys with blonde hair, and to find 10 new ways to cook fish.

But there are some things that you can't do in one year…things that you can't even try to do.

One year has gone by since I moved to Forks, Washington, but I can't stop missing my Mother, and I can't force myself to like the rain or the snow.

But what I really can't do is forget.

I only saw him for a day.

I never spoke to him.

He sat next to me in Biology, once, but by the next day he was gone.

I don't know where he went, and I probably never will.

So, how come my mind can't get rid of Edward Cullen?

**Edward Pov: **

One year.

12 months.

365 days.

8760 hours.

I left that day.

I went to Denali, and never came back.

Eventually, my family came too.

I kept seeing her face in my mind, but I was too afraid.

Too afraid of the things I could do.

I only saw her for an hour, watched as she watched me.

It was only one single, solitary hour…but a lot can happen in an hour.

You can lose your self, your soul, your sanity.

I could have killed her in that hour, and everybody else around her.

I could have…and that's why I had to leave.

But now, one year later, I can't resist anymore.

I'm coming back home.

I'm coming to Forks.

I don't know if she'll still be there…and I don't know what I'll do if she is.

But the one thing I do know is, I just can't forget.

Thanks for reading! This chapter was extremely short, but it was almost more of a prolouge than anything. The other chapters are formatted in more of a story-esque way.

So anyways, if you liked it, review!

And if you didn't like it, review so I can get better!

Thank you! I'll try to update soon!


	2. Back again

Disclaimer: It's quite hard to think of witty or sarcastic things to say here, every single time. So, you can do that for me…just know that I do not own anything!

**Chapter Two: **

**Bella Pov: **

"Bella—hey—hey Bella. Psst. Bella."

I was trying to concentrate on my test—Calculus, to be exact—but everytime I started to bring my pencil down to the paper, Jessica Stanley's voice buzzed like an irritated fly in my ear.

"_Bella_. Please!"

The pattern went on…once…twice…three times before I risked shooting her a glance.

She was looking helplessly at me, making 'subtle' motions at her paper, and then shrugging. In the front, Mr. Whileman flipped the page on his book, and adjusted his illfitting glasses. I let out a mental groan.

This wasn't the first time Jessica had begged me to 'help' her on one of our tests. When I had first moved to Forks, I had thought her a sweet, friendly girl. As time passed by, I began to realize that the main reason she seemed to keep ties with me was because of my brain…that, and the fact that Mike—the guy she was obsessing over, and currently sort of dating—seemed to have a small crush on me. She didn't want to dump me, and thus invoke my theoretical wrath, which would end up with me stealing Mike from her out of the petty need for revenge.

Those words were not my own—Angela had overheard Jessica fretting to Lauren about it a month ago.

Sometimes, I wondered if I should just be the one to distance myself from Jessica, but whenever I tried, she just clinged on stronger.

"Bella…"

I turned to her again, this time with a fine measure of helplessness. I had never actually helped her cheat on a test before, no matter how many times she asked…but the time was ticking on the clock for my own test. If I didn't help her, then I didn't think there was much of a chance of her quieting on her own…but, no. It wasn't worth it. I wasn't going to compromise my integrity for someone like her.

I bit my lip for a moment, my resolution steeling, and then opened my mouth to whisper the words 'I'm sorry, no.'

"Bella Swan! Jessica Stanley! I will not stand cheating in my class. Both of you, to the principal's office—now."

I looked up. Mr. Whileman was standing only feet away from us, glaring daggers, and tapping his shiny leather shoe on the tiled floor. I closed my eyes in defeat. It was what I got for trying to do the right thing, I guessed. Even so, I was too tired, too worn out, to try and argue. I would go to the principal's office, take whatever punishment he doled out, and then go home and sleep…sleep…and stop myself from remembering.

One year, to the day.

"Mr. Whileman. I wasn't doing anything!" Jessica squeaked out from next to me, sounding as if she had somehow swallowed a gallon of helium. "I don't know what you think happened—but, I wasn't cheating! Bella was just asking me something, I don't—I don't know what…but…"

"To the office, Miss. Stanley. And go on, Miss. Swan. I don't have time to deal with this."

I stood up, nodded at him, and then left the room. As the door closed shut behind me, I could still hear Jessica protesting. I didn't care what she told him, even if it involved multiple lies involving myself. I was already in trouble, what would it matter if Jess got free? Besides, maybe this incident would act as an incenitive for her to stop asking for help during tests.

I pushed out of the main building and headed for the office, still wondering if this would finally mean a stop to the pestering. Outside it was, of course, raining bullets from the clouded grey sky. I stuck my face up to the downpour, tasting the pureness on my tongue. I wished the rain would just keep coming, and coming, and coming…pounding into me until there was nothing left. Until I was part of nature itself, and didn't have to deal with the daily struggle that was life.

I don't know what it was about Forks, but ever since my first few days there, it always felt like something was missing. Something important.

Was it home that I was longing for?...or was it something else? Someone else.

"Oh, hello, Miss. Swan." The red haired secretary waved as I stepped inside the small office room. "What's the matter? Surely _you _didn't get into any trouble?"

I grimanced. Charlie would be hearing about this for sure.

"Actually, I did. Mr. Whileman sent me down to see the principal."

"Whatever for? Oh, don't worry. You don't have to answer that; I don't mean to pry…but was it something bad? Never mind; I shouldn't be asking. Go right in, dear. Nobody else is waiting."

"Thanks," I tried my best to smile at her, but it ended up looking like a sigh.

I turned toward the principal's door, counting the steps until I got there…five…four…three…two…one…one year…one year. I put my hand up to the knob.

"Oh!" The secretary—Mrs. Cope—shrieked. "Oh…is that…no…it can't be. One whole year. Gone. But…"

I whirled around, staring out the nearest window.

Mrs. Cope was right—there was no way. It had been a whole year; he couldn't be coming back.

And yet…striding through the downpour, staring at the flooded asphalt, was Edward Cullen.

Okay! Chapter 2. We're off and running!

Hopefully, Chapter 3 will come soon, and it will be in Edward's POV!

Thank you for reading, and as always, REVIEW! PLEASE!

Thank you : )

And happy St. Patrick's Day! Or…day after, now.


	3. Continuities

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own ANYTHING, but I'll let you know if that ever changes…

"_Oh!" The secretary—Mrs. Cope—shrieked. "Oh…is that…no…it can't be. One whole year. Gone. But…" _

_I whirled around, staring out the nearest window. _

_Mrs. Cope was right—there was no way. It had been a whole year; he couldn't be coming back._

_And yet…striding through the downpour, staring at the flooded asphalt, was Edward Cullen. _

**Chapter Three: **

**Edward's POV. **

** Fifteen Minutes Earlier…**

"Edward, why go now?"

I was almost out the door when Emmett's voice stopped me. My hand tightened on the front door handle for an instant, and then relaxed. I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly, even though I already _knew _what he meant, just like I knew what Alice was thinking, or Jasper, or even—as much as I hated to know—what Rosalie was thinking.

And just as I knew, Emmett knew that I knew. He didn't bother speaking aloud; he just let his thoughts wander around the topic.

_It's the middle of the day, in the middle of the week. No one goes and registers for school at this time; it's weird. Why don't you just wait for tommorow morning—or next week, like the rest of us? _

"Why should I?" I replied, skirting around an actual answer. "I'm bored. I'll do it now."

I turned back toward the door.

_You've been acting weird, kid. _

I didn't want to listen to him, but I couldn't help it.

_Ever since last year, of course, but especially in the last couple of days. You've been…I dunno how to put it…weird, I guess. Just..weird. Why?_

I clenched my jaw shut, and took a breath that I didn't need. I considered answering him, actually…but the feeling went pass in less than an instant. I couldn't tell him because I didn't know the reason, myself. What was it that attracted me to Forks? What was it that made me want—no, _need_—to go back to the boring, drizzly old High School as soon as possible? And, overall, what was is that made me keep seeing her face in my mind?

A heart shaped face hidden by billows of chocolate covered hair.

A face that I'd only seen once in person, but a billion times in my mind.

I shook my head and, ignoring Emmett, stepped out into the rain, shutting the door firmly behind me.

Safe inside my Volvo, I clicked on some Debussy, and pressed down on the gas pedal. Forks was one of the smallest towns I'd ever lived in, and since the majority of its people were at work, or in school, no one was really on the roads, besides me.

I zoomed pass familiar sights, each one blurring past my window at speeds upwards of about 70 miles per hour.

There was the old gas station. The one hospital. The local diner.

And then…it. The school.

It looked exactly the same, but yet, at the same time was incredibly foreign. Like I was seeing it through a dream…or distorted through a blurred window. And suddenly, I was afraid. Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe I should come back later. Or maybe I should just leave entirely, go back to Denali…maybe I should have never left there in the first place. Maybe I didn't belong in Forks.

_Go in._

I jumped, startled. Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed the black mercedes that had pulled up in the spot next to me. It was Carlisle's car, but through the open window I could see that Alice was the one in the driver's seat. She was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing.

_I saw you go back home, but you just turned around and went staight back, anyways…might as well get it over with, now. Edward, I don't know what, exactly, is pulling you here…but I do know that it won't leave you alone. So, go. _

For the first time in her whole monolouge, she turned and looked directly at me.

"You'll be okay." She mouthed aloud, and then with a elfish smile, she winked, rolled up the tinted window, and left.

"Thanks." I said, even though she couldn't hear…maybe she would _see_. Filled with new determination, I whipped open the door and started toward the front office. Outside it was raining pretty steadily, as always, and that in itself was a comfort. Forks never changed.

_Oh, Goodness! Oh…is that…? No…it can't be. One whole year. Gone. But…but who else looks like _that_? _

And neither, I thought with a grim smile, did the people. Mrs. Cope's mental voice sounded exactly the same as always, except with an even more hysterical edge to it.

I pushed open the door to the office…and froze.

Mrs. Cope's 'voice' was all that I had heard outside, so I hadn't been expecting anyone else…but their was one other person in the office.

And that other person wasn't just 'anyone' else at all.

It was her.

The girl that had haunted my daydreams and thoughts for the last 365 days, without ever saying one word to me.

Bella.

She didn't look the same as I remembered her; she looked better. Thoughts couldn't do justice to her.

And she didn't smell the way I remembered, either; instead, she was a thousand times more potent.

Her scent washed over me like a tidal wave. It stopped my breath, but made me want to inhale even more. Freesia…wine…everything that was good. The tips of my fangs bore into my teeth. It was the very first day al over again. I was a monster…and she was the only prey in the world. I didn't think I could control my hunger.

Alice was wrong, I wasn't going to be okay.

I stepped closer…and then she spoke, and her voice was so lovely that for a moment it broke through my haze.

"Edward!" She gasped, her right hand flying upwards. "You're—you're back."

Yes. She was right. I was back.

And after seeing her—this beautiful, mystifying girl, I didn't think I could ever leave again.

And yet that only left even more questions in my mind.

Like, for example, would staying be for the best? Or would it lead to Bella cold and white, dead?

But for now, I would not let my mind dwell on those types of questions.

Instead, I said, "Yes. Yes, I suppose I am."

And to Hell with the consequences.

Thank you for reading chapter 3!

And also, thank you for all the nice reviews I've gotten so far!

Please continue!

I'll try and update soon!


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Okay, that's not true. I own an adorable rat terrier…but even then, it's more like she owns me…and I am now officially off topic. So feel free to skip this part…even though I'm already done with my monolouge now. Bye! **

"_Edward!" She gasped, her right hand flying upwards. "You're—you're back." _

_Yes. She was right. I was back. _

_And after seeing her—this beautiful, mystifying girl, I didn't think I could ever leave again._

_And yet that only left even more questions in my mind. _

_Like, for example, would staying be for the best? Or would it lead to Bella cold and white, dead? _

_But for now, I would not let my mind dwell on those types of questions. _

_Instead, I said, "Yes. Yes, I suppose I am." _

_And to Hell with the consequences. _

**Chapter Four: **

**Bella POV**

For a moment after he responded, I just stared at him, while some part of my mind realized that this was the first time I had ever heard him speak.

He looked even more handsome than I had remembered. Pale skin the color of fresh milk, gorgeous bronze hair that I always had the faint urge to run my fingers through, and eyes the color of butterscotch…butterscotch?

The last one confused me, slightly. I could have sworn that his eyes had been black as flint, the last time I had seen him. And, because I couldn't control my mouth, I couldn't help but blurt out this fact in the middle of the office.

"Your eyes are different."

The observation sounded incredibly stupid out loud. A blush blossomed up through my collarbone, and I quickly let my hair fall in place, hoping to hide at least part of my embarassment. When he didn't say anything, I risked a small peek.

He was staring at me in a way that I could only describe as startled amazement, with just a hint of confusion. Had I been wrong? Was my mind playing tricks on me? But as I stared up at him, mimicking his silence, my resolution thickened.

I would have remembered if his eyes had been that color, before. You don't forget the color of liquid sunshine.

"It's been a year since you last saw me," he finally said. "And all you comment on is my eyes looking different?"

I blushed again…this time I was sure my face was the exact color of a hot tomale candy.

"Well," I countered. "What else is there to say? We weren't exactly friends, back then. I didn't know that I was required to say anything at all."

I wasn't sure where the words were coming from; in fact, I was surprised that I could speak at all.

"That's true." He agreed, and a smile appeared on his face, a small miracle. A small miracle that was absolutely gorgeous. "But then, are you saying we're friends now?"

"I—I don't know." I stammered. It was finally occuring to me that this was the first time, _ever_, that I was speaking to Edward Cullen, but yet we were talking as if we had known each other for months. Of course, to me, it almost felt as if I had known him for a while. He had certainly made a home in my mind for some time. "This is actually our first conversation."

"That's true." He nodded; an intrigued look washed over his face. I was almost sure that our thoughts were on the same page. "This is the first time. How strange."

Strange. There really wasn't any other word for it. And speaking of strange…

"Where were you? For the past year, I mean? And why are you back?"

His face, which had been suprisingly open, automatically clouded. He stepped back, and my heart tightened. The tingling arc of communication that had opened up between us, like a magical channel, closed.

"My father—Carlisle—was offered a job somewhere else. He didn't like it, so we came back."

The words were plausible enough, but I sensed that they were a complete lie. I had the sudden urge to shake the answer out of him. I had to remind myself that 1.) We hardly knew each other, and 2.) Mrs. Cope was right behind us, listening to every word…I didn't want her gossip getting out that I was shaking guys, especially if the news were to somehow get to my Dad…or to my best friend, for that matter—a guy named Jacob, who lived in La Push. Jacob had been hitting on me for the past four months, and the only thing that gave him any comfort was while I didn't like him like that, I didn't like anybody else, either.

I would hate to have to explain why, exactly, I was shaking guys, even if the reason was innocent enough. Especially since we had just gotten into a huge fight only a week ago; Jacob had left my house, shaking with rage in a way that I had never seen from him before. I hadn't heard from him ever since.

So instead of following my instincts and trying to force the real answer from Edward, I turned away, and opened the door to the principal's office, slamming it shut after me.

As the principal preached about the evil's of cheating, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander…or not wander exactly, but search. They went through the thin wall seperating us, straight to Edward, where they begged for answers, demanded company, and pleaded for the truth.

Thank you!

Review whether you liked it or not!

Hopefully another chapter soon!

Thank you!

And meanwhile, check out my other stories, like _Agony Enough For Two_, also a Twilight story!


	5. Alone

**Disclaimer: This never changes…still, nothing. **

And, also, a quick note! I know that it's only been like, a week, since I posted the first chapter of this story, but already I've gotten a number of super nice reviews! Each and every one of them made me smile, so thank you for that. You guys are the best!

_I turned away, and opened the door to the principal's office, slamming it shut after me. _

_As the principal preached about the evil's of cheating, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander…or not wander exactly, but search. They went through the thin wall seperating us, straight to Edward, where they begged for answers, demanded company, and pleaded for the truth. _

**Chapter 5: **

**Edward's POV**

I watched as she stared up at me, her nose slightly wrinkled, and her eyes suddenly wary. As if she could see straight through me…even when I, of all people, could not see through her. At all. That in itself was refreshing in a small way—how long had it been since words had surprised me? Or since motives had confused me?—but also infinetely frustrating.

Especially as I watched her tense up, and then twirl around. She walked straight for the principal's door, opened it, and went through the doorframe without another word. The door slammed shut. I would have given all my money to know, in that one moment, what she was thinking.

Or, for that matter, what she was _doing_.

It was true that I hadn't known her long, but for some reason, I hadn't put her down as the trouble making type. As Mrs. Cope prattled on about how glad she was that Carlisle's job didn't suit him, and how happy she was to have me back, I let my mind wander into the room next door. I couldn't hear her mind; that was true. But that didn't mean I couldn't hear Mr. Greene's thoughts.

…_Isabella's not the one to make trouble…It's usually her friends that are in here. But, cheating, hmm? I'm not sure I believe _that_, either…she's a straight A student, and the majority of the teachers all have good things to say about her. Plus, if my father had been a police man when I was a youngster, I know that I wouldn't have put a toe out of line… _

Hmm. Cheating. I wasn't so sure I believed that either. There was just something completely…innocent about the girl. No, I didn't think cheating was an option at all. I wondered what had really had happened, and again a tangled mix of regret and anger filled my head. It was so maddening not to know what was happening inside her mind…especially after a year of wondering the same thing.

"Edward—E-Edward?"

"Hmm?" I jerked back to Shelly Cope with a small hint of annoyance in my tone.

She colored, and automatically looked down.

_Oh, come on Shelly. He's a student—stop acting like you're some kind of misbehaved child. Look up—eye contact! _

And then…

_Oh, no. Look back down! Look back down! Is it even possible to have eyes that color? And if it is, is it really fair? Remember now, though…he is a student. A student twenty years younger than you…oh, crap. I bet he's waiting for an answer…what do I say? _

"H-here's your new schedule. Since the day's already half over, you can just go home and come back tomorrow. And I'll need you to sign here. You don't need Mr. Cullen to go through anything, as you're a legal adult now, but If you want him to take a look at something—,"

_Legal adult, but still not right. _

"Thanks," I said, shortly, not wanting to stick around and listen to her thoughts become even more flustered. I took the brightly colored sheets of paper from off the desk, and headed toward the door. Once outside, I started for my Volvo…only to hesitate, and sneak off to the side of the building. I couldn't resist leaving just yet.

…_ahh, look at her face. She really doesn't look guilty…but she hasn't denied anything, either, and I can't just let her off the hook, like that._

I could see her face in Mr. Greene's mind; it fascinated me. Her eyes weren't trained on the principal anymore; they were just slightly off center, and hazy, as if she was only half listening. Their was an expression of both slight frustration and resignation on her face, as if she had accepted an unfair fate, but had no intention of trying to change it.

I wished I could see it in person—try to dissect it further, instead of just seeing it through the eye's of the largely unobservational, dull man who ran the school.

"Well, Ms. Swan." This he said both out loud, and in his thoughts. "Because this is your first infraction, I'll reduce the punishment. You're suspended for the rest of the day, and you'll have to serve a detention tommorow after school. But that's it."

"Alright…" She said, and after a moment of deliberation that Mr. Greene did not pick up on, she added a small, "Thank you."

"Okay, then that's settled. You may go."

Mr. Greene watched as she rose up from her chair, but then she slipped out of his office, and consequently, out from both his and my sight. I walked back towards the front of the building, and waited, but she didn't come out, and after about five minutes, I could hear Ms. Cope start to wonder why I was still standing outside, and if I needed a ride, and should she try and 'help' me? I slowly started to my car, and her thoughts let out a titter. Still, the front door didn't open. I walked even slower, hoping that by some miracle she would come out soon.

For once, I was lucky.

She did.

Her booted feet made sloshing sounds on the hard, wet asphalt, a uniform pattern except for one instance, in which it sounded as if she almost tripped. I turned around just as she caught herself against one of the metal banisters.

I met her eyes and she blushed before quickly rightening herself.

I guessed that she expected me to continue on towards my car, but now that she was in sight, I found that I could not. Instead, I walked closer to her, until I was almost under the canvas tent that was shielding her from the drizzle.

She nodded at me, but didn't say anything, and after a moment, I felt obliged to fill the tense silence that had flooded the area.

"So, what were you in for?" I tried to make my voice sound light and teasing, but it came out just slightly more serious than I had wanted.

She turned toward me, slightly surprised. It took her a moment to register the question, but even after that, she did not answer. Instead, her lip got smaller as she bit it, and she turned her face slightly away, her chin hardening.

"Just asking." I prodded, and for a second, I was sure that she'd ignore me again. But then she sighed, and shifted her body until she was facing me—instead of tensing up, I felt myself relaxing; I did not have to strain to see her eyes anymore.

"Right…well, it wasn't anything. It was just a—a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that you're being suspended for?"

She colored again, an even deeper red. This time, I was the one looking away—not one of the smaller problems being that she smelled incredibly good in the rain, and the blood flooding her cheeks was not doing anything to help protect her life. For the millionth time that day, I wondered what, exactly, I was doing here.

"Yes, but only for half a day…and, just asking," she mocked. "But, how do you know that I'm being suspended?"

Crap. I had revealed too much. Luckily, there was a semidecent answer for that.

"Easy," I said, just a second too late to sound fullproof. "You're not going back to class."

"Oh." She said, and her nose wrinkled once again—as if she had been hoping that I wouldn't have a plausible answer. "But it really was just a misunderstanding…one of my teacher's accused me of cheating."

She said nothing more…was that all she was going to say? It was even worse than hearing nothing—not hearing the full story. Especially when her voice and face said that she wasn't waiting for me to ask and hear the rest—that the idea to finish had never even occurred to her.

"But you didn't?" I demanded.

"Of course not." She replied, looking for all the world as if I had slapped her.

"Then why would he think that?"

"Because he saw me talking to my—my friend Jessica."

"And why were you talking to your friend Jessica?" It appeared as though the only way I was going to get answers from her were to force them out of her, one tiny puzzle piece at a time.

"Well…because Jessica was asking me to help her." She looked down, at her feet, as if she did not like revealing this to me…she was a loyal friend, it seemed, even to those who, by lack of the said person, were not so loyal to her.

"So, what'd you say?"

"I told her no."

"And your teacher thought you were telling her answers?"

"Yes."

"And he saw Jessica talking, as well."

"…what is this? An interrogation?"

If it was the only way to find out what had happened, then yes.

"Just keep answering the questions."

"Fine. Then yes, he saw Jessica talking, too."

"Then why are you the only one getting suspended?"

She scowled, and tossed back some of her long, trailing her. It released another round of her freesia like scent into the air…but this time I did not step back. Instead, I breathed in deeper.

"I don't know," she murmured. "I don't know what Jessica told my teacher. But I don't really care, either. Even if she got punished, I wouldn't have been able to escape it. At least one of us got free."

"Ah, but you weren't supposed to get punished in the first place." I pointed out.

She sighed, and looked to be about to say something further, but then a roaring beast of a motercycle came growling up to the curb. The man on the bike wasn't wearing a helmet, although he was clutching a passenger one in his hand. He was deeply tanned, with jet dark hair, and very tall. He didn't say a single word, but an automatic feeling of dislike rushed through me.

That dislike turned to hate when Bella turned, face brightening with recognition.

"Oh! Hi Jake," she said, with a small wave.

The boy on the bike didn't respond…just stared at me; his face was equally mistrustful.

_That's a Cullen, isn't it? I thought they had all left…I'll have to tell Sam, we haven't seen one of _them _since a few months ago. _

He hadn't seen _what _since a few months ago? Did he mean one of my family members—a Cullen…? Or did he know something about my history. He couldn't have meant another vampire? But, no. A human could have no knowledge of us, that was certain. But still, I wished he would think about it more…reveal what I needed to hear. Instead, his thoughts were slipping down another past.

_Anyways, I wonder why he's back…and I wonder why he was talking to Bella. Does she know him? Well, either way, she must not like him. It's me she called up for a ride—not him, and he was here the whole time. No, it's probably nothing…_

My concern switched to irritation. Why hadn't I offered her a ride when I had had the chance? I had the sudden urge to yank Bella back as she started over to the bike, but, even though my hand was twitching, I did nothing.

"You just had to bring the bike, didn't you?" Bella was groaning. "If you haven't noticed Jake, it's raining!"

The boy seemed to break out of a trance; he turned away from me with one last scowl, and then smiled at Bella.

"Sorry, Bells."

Bells. I did not like the sound of that.

"The car's down. This was the only way I could come free you. So, suspension, huh?"

_Wonder what's the real story…Bells wouldn't hurt a fly. _

"Only for half a day!" She repeated, but then swung herself onto the bike in a motion that said she had done the same thing many times before. My hand that had previously reached toward her flew back down to my side, where it tightened into a fist. "But, thank you again, for coming, I mean. Angela gave me a ride to school today, so my Trucks at home, and I didn't want to get Charlie involved…even though he'll find out in a couple of hours."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and grinned.

At the precise moment, they sang out the same thing, "Nothing stays a secret in Forks."

Bella laughed, the sound strangely captivating. The boy gunned the engine to his bike, but just as they were about to take off, Bella turned her head until she was looking my way, if somewhat uncertainley.

"Uh, bye…Edward." She said, tentavitely—as if she suspected I might dislike her saying goodbye, when really, it was quite the opposite.

I opened my mouth to return the gesture, but before I could get a word out, the boy pressed down on the gas peddle, and the two raced away, leaving me alone.

So, thank you for reading!

As always, I will try to update in a moderately timely fashion, and, as always, please REVIEW!

Really…dislikes, likes, and everything in between! I value your opinion, and love to hear from you guys!

Thank you!


	6. The Second Cullen

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer will always be the same…except in different forms of the sentence, 'No! I do not own anything!" **

"_Uh, bye…Edward." She said, tentavitely—as if she suspected I might dislike her saying goodbye, when really, it was quite the opposite. _

_I opened my mouth to return the gesture, but before I could get a word out, the boy pressed down on the gas peddle, and the two raced away, leaving me alone. _

**Chapter Six: **

**Bella POV **

The drizzle felt a thousand degrees colder as Jacob and I whipped around corners at dangerous speeds, but strangely, I was not going numb, as I probably should have been.

I was holding onto Jake with both arms—I swore that his muscles had grown since the last time I had seen him—and he seemed to be literally radiating heat, even in the chilly, bordering on freezing Forks weather. Not that I was complaining, though. He was better than being wrapped in blankets, and similar to sitting next to a campfire.

I had been secretly relieved when he had agreed to come get me from school. Calling Charlie had not been an option, and I hadn't wanted to make the long walk, especially in the rain. I just hadn't been sure if he would actually show up. Neither of us had apologized since the last time we fought, but it appeared that he was over it, anyways.

As we drove down the city's limited highway, I felt my mind begin to wonder away from Jacob and back to the school parking lot. I wondered if Edward had gotten a ride home, by now, or if he was still standing in the rain, waiting. I distinctly remembered Jessica telling me that he owned a silver Volvo—the one that I had seen on the first day of school, I was guessing—but maybe that had broken down, or something to that tune.

If Jake had brought his car, would I have offered him a ride?

Of course, Jake had brought a motercycle, which had diminished that idea quite effectively, but if he _had_, then would I have?

I didn't know.

Afterall, I didn't know Edward Cullen. Not really. I knew _of _him, from the words that always flew from Jessica's mouth, never stopping whenever him or any one of his family members were mentioned, but I didn't really know him. And yet, when we had been talking in front of the office, just minutes earlier, I had felt something _spark_. I was aware that we were only having our second conversation—if you counted the short one in the office as a first conversation—ever, but yet I had let out more to him than I had ever contemplated letting out to anyone else in Forks. And he had been more invasive with his questions than any stranger should, too.

But what did that mean?

What did it mean that he got me to speak the truth, when I'd rather just hide it away?

What did it mean that I felt drawn to him, even after that frightening first day, when he had stared at me with his savage black eyes, that were now somehow gold?

And what did it mean that, against all common sense, I was eager to talk to him again?

"Bella—Bells."

"Hmm? Oh. Right." I said; I hadn't been paying attention to the road, nor to the fact that we were parked in my driveway. Jake offered up his hand for support, and I took it gratefully, climbing down from his giant motercycle and back onto hard ground. I tugged off the helmet, and hung it on the handle bars.

"Thanks Jake. I owe you one." I said, sincerely. Jacob rolled his eyes, but smiled. I waited for him to climb back onto his bike, and after a moment, he did so…but very slowly, elongating the time and motions it took. Taking the hint, I asked, "Do you want to come inside before you leave?"

"Oh! I would love to." He said, laughing. I couldn't resist joining him—there was something about his laugh that was all consuming. I liked to see him smile.

"Come on in, then. Are you hungry? You can fuel up before you go back to La Push."

Another laugh as he followed me inside.

"Did you just ask if I was hungry?" He demanded, still laughing. "When am I ever _not _hungry?"

"That's true." I admitted; Jacob ate every meal as if it'd be his last. I didn't know how he stayed in shape…and, speaking of which, as I turned toward the kitchen I froze and glanced back over at him. With my mind still in a slight, Edward induced haze, I hadn't noticed something that should have been blazingly obvious; Jacob had just about grown a foot since the last time I had seen him. How had I not noticed that?

"Oh, gosh. Jake! What happened to you?" I demanded, and he jumped, startled at my sudden intensity.

"What do you mean? What happened? What are you looking at?" He asked urgently, stepping back. Panicked, he stuck up his arm and examined his skin, as if he expected to see something growing up from the flesh.

"You must have grown at least 10 inches since the last time I saw you," I said.

His arm came back down. He stared at me, his big, brown eyes going blank, and then he let out a hard, forced laugh. This time I did not laugh with him.

"Oh. Right. That. I thought you meant—I mean…well, I went through a little growth spurt, I guess."

"Yeah." I said, sarcastically. "A 'little' growth spurt, of course. How is it that I turned 18 over two months ago, and you're barely 17…yet you're nearly a foot and a half taller than me? How unfair is that?"

The last of the tension drained from his face. "Well, I always heard that maturity is measured in height…"

I snorted. "I think that theory was just proven wrong, then."

"Oh, sure…like I'm the one throwing insults. That's _very _mature of you, Bella."

"Right, and I'll be the one throwing fists if you don't close your mouth."

"Zipped." He assured me, and I headed into the kitchen.

"A sandwich fine?" I asked, pulling open the fridge without waiting for an answer. I didn't have to. I had Jake's favorite foods down by heart.

I had met Jacob at an outing to one of La Push's beaches, almost a whole year ago. He had saved me from three hours of dodging plays from Mike and gossip from Jessica, and for that, I had assured him, I was eternally grateful. From there, we had become fast friends—best friends. He had made Forks seem that much less isolated; I wasn't sure if I would have made it without high tailing back to Phoenix, without him.

"So…" he started, throwing himself up onto the counter, and leaning up against the wall behind him.

I placed four pieces of bread into the toaster, and started slicing up a slab of cheese.

"So…?"

I chopped up half an onion, a tomato, and a few pieces of lettuce.

"Are the Cullens back in Forks?"

I nearly dropped the package of turkey I was holding, but luckily, at the last second, I regained my composure, just barely.

"Um, yeah." I said; I turned to the toaster so he couldn't see my face. "I guess they are. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I saw one of them—that Edward guy…the one you were talking to, earlier…and I was just wondering."

"Oh. Well…yeah, then. Edward—" it felt weird to say his name out loud…like confessing a secret to a stranger. "—said that Carlisle didn't like his old job, and so they moved back here."

I stacked up the sandwiches, placed them on a plate, and turned around just in time to see a scowl form on Jacob's face.

"Shame." He murmured, so quietly that I wasn't sure if I had heard right.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Do you know Cullen?"

"…yes. But not much. Today was the first time I talked to him."

This, at least, was true. I didn't have to add that I had thought of him hundreds of times more than that, though. And at least my last sentence seemed to make Jacob a bit less guarded.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering…I've heard…things about them. About him. Bad things. You wouldn't want to mix around with that guy."

I was curious to find out, what, exactly, Jacob had heard about Edward, but I didn't want to seem too inquestitive, and also, I really just wanted to get Jake away from the topic.

"Fine with me." I said, as cheerfully asI I could muster. "Here's your sandwich. And—no…you don't get both. One's for me."

Jacob adjusted to my change in tone with a natural grace.

"Aww," he groaned. "This snack won't last me two minutes."

"Then you better eat slow." I warned.

"Whatever you say." He sighed…but, his first bite was almost half the sandwich.

"You never do listen to me." I teased, pulling out a gallon of milk from the fridge.

There was a small silence from Jacob, and when I turned around, he was looking at me slightly strange. I took a drink of milk and hopped up on the counter opposite of him, wondering what he was going to say this time.

"You're right. I don't listen…but would you listen to me if I told you something?"

"Well, it depends." I dodged.

"Bella, I—,"

Before he had a chance to finish the sentence, there was a sudden banging on the door.

Both relieved and slightly dissapointed, I swung down from the counter.

"Hold that thought." I told him. "That must be Charlie."

I started for the door, vowing to make something tasty for Charlie's dinner that night.

Maybe something from Grandma Swan's big recipie book…

I opened the door, and nearly jumped back.

Standing on my porch step was Alice Cullen.

Thank you for all the nice reviews! I will try and update again soon!

Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or anything else. Heck, tell me your favorite color!

Or…tell me who you want Bella to end up with…Edward, who's been stuck on her mind for months, or Jacob, who's been by her side for an equal time.


	7. Who let the dogs out?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I PROMISE! **

"_Hold that thought." I told him. "That must be Charlie." _

_I started for the door, vowing to make something tasty for Charlie's dinner that night. _

_Maybe something from Grandma Swan's big recipie book…_

_I opened the door, and nearly jumped back. _

_Standing on my porch step was Alice Cullen. _

**Chapter Seven**

**Alice's POV: **

Bella Swan's face was openly surprised when she saw me standing on her front porch. She tottered back slightly, almost tripping before steadying herself on the doorframe.

"Hi, Bella." I said smoothly, smiling up at her. "May I come in?"

"Oh. Umm, of course." She agreed, stepping aside to allow me entrance to her house.

It was just how I had saw it.

A cozy, two story, original little 'Forks' home. Tidy, but not exactly matching. I liked it.

And I wasn't one hundred percent certain, but I was pretty sure that I would like Bella, too. Especially if Edward liked her…which he obviously did. I had been slightly surprised when I had _seen _him talking to her, outside the school, just minutes ago. It wasn't like Edward to take interest in the humans…and this was only our first day back from Denali. The way he had looked at her, so intently, as if making some sort of top secret discovery, had made me think. It was the way Jasper had looked at me, when I had first walked up to him, so many years ago.

It had only taken me 5 minutes to get to Bella's house using Rosalie's car, but on the trip over, I had come to a conclusion: Edward liked the girl…or, if he didn't yet, then he would, eventually. There was simply no other explanation.

And that was why I had to come to Bella's house. Edward had arrived at home in a state. I didn't know why, but there was something scary to his expression. If only I had been watching the whole time, instead of simply leaving during the good parts…but, no.

I had tried looking ahead on the way there, to see what Bella had been doing at the time, but I couldn't see anything—maybe whatever stopped Edward from seeing into her mind worked with my powers, as well.

"Bella, is that Alice Cullen?" A harsh, low voice asked, and my head snapped up at exactly the same time an overwhelming scent passed into my nostrils.

Or, on the other hand, maybe not.

"Who are _you_?" I demanded, letting my hand settle onto my hip bone, already trying to process what I knew was true.

Where, in the world, had Bella managed to get a werewolf?

And did this have anything to do with why Edward had been in such a mood?

"Oh. Umm, yes." Bella answered the mongrel first. "This is Alice Cullen. Her family just moved back today. Alice, this is my friend Jacob Black."

Black…as in Ephriham?

I nodded cooly at him, but he made no such gesture.

After a moment of tense silence, Bella said, "Um…would you like soemthing to drink?"

No—nothing I could get from her fridge, but I had to talk to 'Jacob' in private.

"Yes. Water with ice, please."

Bella nodded, cast me one last, curious glance, and headed around the corner.

As soon as she was gone, the dog jumped straight to his point.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, shifting his stance.

"This has nothing to do with you," I said, simply, and in a voice I hoped would soothe him slightly. "I'm here for Bella."

"If it has to do with Bella, then it has to do with me."

"It's a girl thing." I lied, hoping he would just leave. The smell was getting overbearing. "You wouldn't understand."

"Listen, you little leech." He took a shuddering breath, breathed in hard, and then relaxed slightly. "This house is not neutral territory. Not anymore. I call it off limits."

I gave a faint snort of indignation. "You can't _call _something off limits. That is not in the rules."

"Well, this is an exception. She's an exception."

"You have no right to call her." I argued, already looking to the future. "We may have a claim of our own."

That probably wasn't the right thing to say. His muscles started trembling, and his eyes went several shades darker.

"You don't have anything like that!"

"Calm down." I hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I let my eyes flicker back and forth between Jacob and the kitchen…if something wasn't done—namely, myself leaving—then Jacob would probably transform within the next few seconds. But was it safe to leave Bella here, without protection? I made a split second choice.

"Fine." I told him. "I'll leave. Now. Just calm down—you don't want to hurt Bella."

I retreated to the door, and waited for him to get his act back together. Bella had obviously been friends with him for a long time, without injury, and she would, hopefully, be okay for another hour or two.

Jacob gave one last shudder, and then finally seemed to gain some composure over himself. He nodded, tersely.

"Alright. Get out, then. And tell your…'brother'…to stay away from her."

I opened the door and hurried to Rosalie's car, refusing to make any promises. I zipped through the streets as fast as I could; Edward would want to hear about this. I knew it. And I knew where to find him, also.

"Alice!" Rosalie shrieked as I threw the door open. "Did you take my car? I've told you a thousand times to not touch my things without permission! Hey—hey, Alice!"

I left her voice far behind and ran up to Edward's room. He was lying abstractly on the couch, his head rolled back as he stared at the ceilling and listened to classical music.

When he heard me enter, he sighed.

"What do you want?"

He could read my thoughts anyways, but I summarized it in a single sentence, for his convienence.

"Bella's werewolf friend seems to have temper problems."

I wasn't prepared for his reaction.

"WHAT?" He roared, the sound carrying through the whole house—and the whole forest, I imagined.

"She's hanging out with a werewolf?" He growled, getting up so fast that even I could hardly see him.

"I thought you knew," I said. "Isn't that why you were so irritated when you got home?"

He didn't bother with a reply; instead, he got a quick scan of my mind-noting Jacob's last warning with a growl—grabbed his keys from ontop of his nightstand, and hurried out the door.

"Wait!" I called. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He said lowly, running down the stairs.

"You can't just bust into her house and kill the dog."

"Why not?"

"Edward!" I threw my hands up. "But listen, Bella will think that it's weird if you go over to her house and kick out her best friend."

"She's in danger."

"She's been hanging out with him for a long time." I protested.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, joining us in the foyer along with Jasper and Rosalie.

"I don't know, but I don't think I've ever seen Edward so worked up…and…jealous?" Jasper murmured.

"Bella's hanging out with a wolf." I replied.

Jasper fixed me with a confused stare, and I realized that, although it almost felt like everyone knew about Edward's situation with Bella—noone really did.

"I'll explain later." I murmured.

"There's nothing to explain." Edward whipped back. "I'll be back later."

"Edward, no—you can't just—," I tried one last time, but he was out the door before I could say anything more.

I closed my eyes and slumped down.

I couldn't see anything—the wolf was blocking the way—but I did know one thing.

All Hell was about to break loose.

Thank you for all your nice reviews! And I take all opinons into consideration!

So, please keep giving me them! Tell me what you think of the story, and also what you want to happen in the end!

Thank you!


End file.
